The 5th Quarter Quell
by EmpressLicorice
Summary: The 5th Quarter Quell. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Thank you! EmpressLicorice


**Okay, this is my first story, so I really hope you guys enjoy reading it! More characters will be introduced in the next chapters to come. Thanks SO MUCH for reading my story! See you at the end of this chapter! ;) ~EmpressLicorice**

* * *

Renee's family gathers around the T.V. The Capitol seal appears and fades, and President Snow walks onto the stage. "Welcome to the 125th annual Hunger Games!" The crowd applauds and a young boy, looking about four, walks on stage carrying a brown, shiny wooden box and stops in front of President Snow, presenting him with the box. President Snow lifts the lid, selecting the envelope on the top of the pile. "As a reminder that Panem cannot protect even their weakest, the 12 Districts will send only twelve-year-olds. Ladies and gentlemen, the 125th Quarter Quell!" The crowd applauds louder, cheering and whistling accompanying it this time. The Capitol seal appears and fades once more, and the T.V switches off. Renee looks to her mother. "Momma?" "It's time for bed, Sweetheart. It'll be okay."

Renee woke with a scream. She was sweating, taking short, fast breaths. She turned to her right, shaking her mother awake. "Momma, I had the dream again!" she whispered, her voice quivering. "Sweetheart," her mother said, her voice soft and soothing. ", it didn't happen to you. It's not going to. I won't let it." "But what if I do get reaped?" Renee said, horrifying possibilities already running through her mind. "Then we'll just have to hope…" Her mother said, looking up at the clock. "We should get you dressed and ready."

While her mother got her outfit prepared, Renee left the small bedroom to take a quick shower. The cold water running over her skin made her more relaxed somehow. Lathering her hair with shampoo, she started to think about last year's reaping. A fourteen year-old girl and an eighteen year-old boy had been chosen. Chelsea Bayheart and Marcus McBane. Neither made it out of the arena. That was the 124th annual Hunger Games. Another Quarter Quell is this year. Another reason to be terrified of the reaping. Another reason not to go. But everyone was forced to go, to watch children walk to their imminent death. And, because Renee was now twelve years old, her name was entered into the reaping ball exactly one time. Rinsing her hair of sweet-smelling soap, she grabbed a clean towel and climbed out of the shower. She looked at the plain, brown bed sheets and saw the beautiful dress her mother had laid out for her. It was one of mother's old dresses, a pale green dress that fell to her knees. Renee slipped the gown on over her head and looked at herself in the cracked mirror leaning against the wall. Her mother walked into the bedroom. She looked at her daughter, a smile spreading across her face. "You look beautiful," she whispered in amazement. Renee's chocolate brown curls fell in perfect ringlets around her shoulders. The pale green of her dress seemed to bring out her ice-blue eyes and pale skin as well. "Before we leave," her mother said. ", I want you to have this." She slipped a brown woven bracelet onto Renee's wrist, a green leaf symbol in the middle. "It may not be much, but I'm hoping it will help calm your nerves." Renee's mother told her, slipping her hand in Renee's. "Now, let's get going."

Renee parted from her mother, walking into the roped off area for the twelve-year-old girls. Despite her mother's reassuring words, she was still shaking. She looked to the bracelet on her wrist, calming her slightly. At least, she had stopped shaking. The escort for District 7, Raina Mayleaf, walks calmly onto the stage wearing a stunning dress, the corset looking as if it were made of tree bark, the bottom half resembling vibrant green leaves. Her clunky platform boots also resemble trees, a dark brown with tufts of deep green brush. Her long, chocolate brown hair was in a tight, beehive style on top of her head, streaked with light, vibrant greens. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 125th annual Hunger Games!" She smoothes her hair, thought it hadn't even moved. "The fifth Quell! How exciting! Of course, ladies first!" Raina's hand wavers above the bowl for a brief moment, pausing for "dramatic effect", and finally pulls a name. "Renee McSpeer!"

* * *

**First chapter, finished! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it! If enough people like this story, I'll write the same story, but from different character's point of views. Thanks for reading! ~EmpressLicorice**


End file.
